Percentages
by KaLeRei
Summary: It's halloween... and L is bored... he decides to tick off reasons why he suspects that Light Yagami is Kira, and gets some unexpected help from unexpected visitors. Birthday/Halloween fic for L-san. My first time writing for Death Note. ONESHOT!


::Well, here's something in honor of L's birthday… I don't know what this is, and this is my first pathetic attempt at randomness, and my first time writing something for Death Note, so please be kind. It's Halloween.

::Er, timeline… when Light lost his memory and was helping L catch the "corporate-Kira"… so what if Halloween couldn't fit in there. This is fiction, so I guess I tweaked the timeline.

::I don't own Death Note, or any other copyrighted thing in this fanfiction.

* * *

"**.Percentages."**

It was a quiet Halloween night at HQ…

"You know Light-kun, my suspicions of you being Kira have just increased over ten percent." The raven-haired detective said nonchalantly while stacking the fifth of his sugar cubes.

"W-what?" the teen said, astonished at the statement. "Why?"

"You have been eying me most unpleasantly in the past few days. Almost… like you wanted to kill me." L said, taking another sugar cube and stacking it.

"What do you mean?!" Light said, slamming his fist on the table, making all the sugar cubes L had been stacking fall down.

"Fifteen percent..." L mumbled, ignoring the sugar cubes and taking a lollipop from the table.

"What?!" Light said. "Anyone would be angry if they were accused of being Kira."

"I am not accusing you, Light-kun." He replied, licking the brightly-colored lollipop. "I am merely stating that I am suspicious. Fifteen percent is hardly anything to be worried about."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not Kira?!" he replied.

"You don't have to, because that is not the basis for this investigation." L said, carefully examining Light. "Eighteen percent…" he whispered to himself.

"Eighteen percent?" Light said. He was losing it. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Nothing." L said. "If you are truly innocent, you don't have to do anything."

"So, eighteen percent, eh?" Light said, trying hard to fight the urge of cursing the man and punching him in the face.

"Yes, eighteen percent." L said coolly. "Just like how I am eighty-five percent sure that Shinigami do not ONLY eat apples."

"What are you talking about?" Light said, confused.

"I am also ninety percent sure that 'dattebayo' does not mean 'believe it'." L muttered, mouth behind the colored candy.

"Huh?" Light said confusedly. _Okay, you lost me. What does that have to do with anything?_

"I am also one-hundred percent sure that Watari will be talking to me through that monitor in ten… nine…" L was counting off. Light was just confused.

"…eight… seven… six…"

_Get over it already._ Light thought.

"…three… two… one."

And, whaddya know. A giant "W" in the Old English font appeared on the screen, and Watari's voice was heared.

"Ryuzaki." It said in the old man's voice.

"What is it, Watari?" L said, almost halfway through the lolly.

"You have guests."

L's eyes widened by just a fraction. _Looks like he didn't predict this._ Light thought, smirking.

"Let them in." L said, reverting back to his usual calm self.

"Happy birthday L!" three voices said unanimously. One of the voices was more of a mumble, though.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday." Light said, almost hiding a laugh.

"Your birthday is on Halloween?!" Matsuda said as he entered the room. "Cool."

"How did you three get here? How did you find out it was my birthday?" L said, looking at the three boys incredulously.

"I hacked into the computer system and broke into your file, then I hacked the airport's computer system and arranged plane tickets for us. Everything can be done on the internet these days. Oh, and we needed to convince Mr. Wammy to let us too, but he said you were busy, so he only let us stay until tonight. We've got a flight in the morning." The red-haired one in yellow-tinted goggles said.

"Very impressive Matt." L said. "And Light-kun… I'm sure you won't be able to hack into my file, so don't even bother."

"What?" Light said. "Why would I want to do that?"

"To get my name." L said quietly.

"I'm not Kira, damnit!" Light said, finally punching L in the face in anger. L's kick connected at the same time as well.

"Can I kick him too?" a blonde boy eating chocolate said.

"No, Mello." A small boy with very pale skin mumbled, as he sat on the floor. "I think he's had enough."

"Shut up, Near." The blond said to the boy.

"Honestly, don't you two ever stop?" L said, returning to his seat.

"They never do." Matt whispered to the screen of his Nintendo DS.

"Who are they Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"My family." L said quietly. Everyone in the room except L and the three boys looked surprised. "So what are you all here for?"

"Mello said it would be cool to visit you on your birthday and maybe we could help you out on your case… and Near, well… he figured us out and we had to let him in." Matt said, still staring into the screen of the handheld game.

"So… he's Kira…" Near said, looking intently at Light.

"Huh?" he said. _This kid is creepy. _"What gives you that idea?"

"You, apart from L, look like the only person smart enough." Near said, twirling a lock of his white hair. "So, all we need… is proof."

"Ah… Light-kun. It is up to thirty percent now." L said, looking at Near.

"What does a little kid know about the Kira case?" Light said, getting angry.

"I must inform you, that I am not a child. I am the same age as Mello and Matt here." Near mumbled.

"Light-kun. You don't have to be so mean." L said. "They are still younger than you are."

Light fought the urge to grab the lollipop L was holding and shove it down the detective's throat.

"Yeah, most people think Near is a baby, so I don't blame you." Mello said, snapping off a bit of chocolate with his teeth, looking at Near and expecting him to look angry. Near merely ignored him.

"Yeah Light. Cool down a little." Matsuda said, he was now behind Matt, looking at the DS screen and watching him play the game.

"I am now thirty-five percent sure that you are Kira, based on the fact that you do not like children, and that you are hot-headed." L said.

"What?" Light said.

"Kira does not like children. He's left a lot of them orphaned, after killing all those people. Some of them are bound to be parents, right?" L said matter-of-factly. "Kira is also hot-headed. He killed Lind L. Taylor without a second thought."

Light was stunned. Maybe he should just shut up.

"Did you know that the police's computer system is extremely outdated?" Matt said, still not looking up from his game. "It barely took an hour to hack into."

"Really?" Matsuda said. "So, anyone would've been able to hack into it?"

"Well, not anyone. But that Light guy probably could." He said indifferently.

"Thirty-eight percent." L muttered. "I am also eighty percent sure that it will rain tomorrow."

"It is very cloudy, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Light said.

"Forty-percent." L said. "Because Kira hates to lose and be outdone."

"Hey look… there so many apple's in here!" Mello said, opening a cabinet next to the refrigerator, revealing about twenty apples. "Who stashes apples? Chocolate I can understand, but apples?"

"Isn't that the cabinet you use Light-kun?" L looked at the cabinet filled with fruit curiously. "Don't Shinigami love apples?" L said. "Forty-five percent."

"So I'm Kira, because I happen to like apples?" Light said skeptically.

"It's just like how eating sweets all the time makes you L." Mello stated.

"Well said Mello." the detective said.

"So, if I'm Kira… then how do I kill all these people?" Light said. "And wouldn't I have killed you by now?"

"You have not been paying attention, Light-kun." L said. "The method is, in Near's words… 'the last piece of the puzzle'… and you have not killed me, because you do not know my name. And, if I died soon… that would inevitably mean that you are Kira, and you will be arrested."

"Right, boys?" he said, looking at his three heirs.

"Yeah." Matt said, eyes still not leaving the DS's screen. "Yup." Mello said, taking another bite of chocolate. "Yes." Near mumbled under his breath.

"But you know, Light-kun… there's no need for you to worry." L said. "…because we will know if you are not Kira… it's only forty-five percent."

A giant 'W' appeared on the computer monitors of HQ.

"A giant shipment of candy just arrived for you, Ryuzaki." Said the old man's voice.

"Well, it is your birthday, and Near said birthdays usually came with presents." Matt said. "So we placed an internet order for you."

"It is Halloween, so candy would've been perfect." Near said almost inaudibly.

"I helped pick out the candy too…" Mello added.

"Then, I give you my hundred-percent gratitude, boys." L said, smiling, the thought of a mountain of sweets just waiting to be consumed in his mind.

* * *

::Yeah… one big piece of random… I just really wanted to put up something for Halloween, for L's birthday… but they all turned out angsty, depressing, and sad… since L died in all of them. I don't want him to die on his birthday. So… yeah, and I felt like putting Near, Matt and Mello in here too.

::Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
